On The Prowl
by dorky.lover
Summary: First Fanfic -- James and Victoria go hunting and what do they find? How does Victoria feel about this situation? Just how much confidence does she really have in James?
1. Chapter 1

**AN // Ohkaay...this is like my first fanfic ever. I don't usually share my work but this is a Hanukah present for one of my bestest friends ever! So this is for you Rissy! Love you to bits 3 and to all of you readers, review and give me some ideas and or structured criticism. Also, I apologize for any misused words or spelling/grammar errors.**

**

* * *

**

**Victoria's POV**

"Victoria, baby. We need to go hunt soon, your eyes are turning awfully dark," James whispered into my ear while we lay in bed, intertwined. "I really do miss the lovely shade of red that they usually are."

"How do you know for certain that it's dark because of thirst and not pure lust?" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Because I know how your little brain works. Now let's go," He snapped back at me.

"But I don't want to! Can't we go another day? I want to stay here with you, I don't want to move!" I pouted. _Stupid sexy vampire._

"Nope, stop all the whining. We must go" He whispered into my ear, biting the cartilage playfully, "Come or there will be consequences," He then kissed me like there was no tomorrow and with that, he pulled away.

_He left me thinking, oh how did I get as lucky as to having the most wonderful man in the world all to myself? I love him so much. Oh dear god, he knows what it does to me when he winks!_

"Fine, but only because you asked oh so nicely," Grinning like an idiot, I hopped out of bed secretly hoping that he would follow me and that this hunt would just be the two of us.

As we both got out of bed and got dressed, Laurent was watching some stupid sit-com that took place in some hospital. _I_ _think it was called scrubs or something like that._ Anyway, that's not important. He overheard us talking about hunting and invited himself to tag along. _The nerve the boy vampire has...interrupting our much needed alone time...okay fine, I guess it isn't that needed but I still prefer hunting only with the love of my life. We could have so much fun...a quick threesome before snapping our preys' necks and sucking them dry...oh god I'm getting wet again..._

"JAMES! Come here, I need you again," I growled sexily.

* * *

**Laurent's POV**

_And here we go again; they've been at it for the pastfewhoursdays weeks. I wonder when they'll get tired of it...what am I thinking, they'll never get tired of going at it. I should only hope that I can find my own mate to share intimate moments with soon._

Screaming at the top of my lungs even though they would still hear me if I whispered, "VICTORIA! Hurry up and finish already, I want to go hunting!"

"Stay out of it if you know what's good for you, we need to finish our alone time first," James tried to tell me.

"MM, OH JAMES, OH GOD, DON'T STOP!!"

_Jesus Christ, ugh, I can't hear them. I can't hear them! Distract yourself... sing a song, HANNAH MONTANA! You got the best of both worlds. Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds. Hum, now what... I wonder if they're done yet..._

"Victoria, James, are you guys done yet? Can we finally go?" I said, dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later – Victoria's POV**

"I'm ready!" I sang happily from our room.

"Finally; we're only going hunting. You don't really need to get all dressed up you know," Laurent angrily spat at me.

_Hah, the idiot. He doesn't know what it's like being a girl. Even with all the beauty vampirism gives me, I still feel self-conscious about my looks. He'll never understand what it's like. He's just a loner who has nobody to love. He's lucky to have found us to keep him company_

* * *

**AN // Okies, tell me what's on all of your minds via reviews!! If you don't like my fanfic then stop reading and don't tell me as it is very damaging to myself esteem... I get sad easily =[ but otherwise, review your pretty hearts out for me and if not then for James and Victoria and if not them, then for Laurent! Laurent and his hot abs! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN // Finally, I finished it ^_^ I'm so proud of myself :D Read, relax, and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"A HUNTING WE WILL GO, A HUNTING WE WILL GO! HI HO DADARIO A HUNTING WE WILL GO—"

"VICTORIA, SHUT UP! PEOPLE WILL GET SUSPICIOUS!!" Laurent screamed at me.

"OH YEAH, LIKE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL GET SUSPICIOUS WON'T GET PEOPLE SUSPICIOUS." I shot him with what I hoped was the darkest dagger eyes I could force.

_Yes! Victory dance time! He backed down, I'm so hot. He backed down, I'm so fierce. He backed—_

"Vicky babe, what are you doing?" James was looking at me like I was crazy. I realized that I was actually dancing physically, not just mentally and to make it worse, I have this ridiculous look on my face. If I could, I would be blushing, turning into several shades of deep red.

"Oh, nothing; nothing at all," Sheepishly, I smiled at him and...Lau—that person or rather, vampire.

"Anyway, I'm thirsty! Let's go get ourselves something to drink, Shall we?" Laurent pleaded with a wide grin on his face.

_He was almost pathetic. I don't even know why we keep him around anymore..._

"Fine, let's go find some useless _human_ to drink."

"Alright sweetie; anything for you," _Swooning again...always swooning! Darn that sexy...buff...hot... Damn it! I'm falling for him again. *sigh* When will I ever get over his hotness, I hope it's soon. It's starting to get annoying, the fact that I'm always intoxicated by his presence._

* * *

**Laurent's POV**

_Ugh, I can't believe them! They're drooling over each other like...drooling dogs? Can't they save that for later like maybe when I'm not in sight?_

"Alright, where do you lovebirds want to look first; in town, at the park, in the woods, at some store, or at a random house?"

"I'd prefer somewhere not so public. Let's try houses first, shall we?" James questioned.

"Anything you say babe," the redhead sang.

_Ugh, when will she just get over him! Why don't I have my own mate to call names like babe, honey, and sweetheart? I mean like, haven't any girls seen my abs? I practically walk around shirtless 100% of the time and might I add, my abs are rockin' Hawt with a capital h!_

* * *

The trio of vampires ran at lightning speed, giving into their natural instincts and end up at the skirts of a town called Forks. A female and male vampire looks at _the_ vampire, the head of their little coven, for instructions. He straightens up and takes a deep breath through his nose, searching for any hints of sweeter blood. Suddenly, he goes into a sprint, towards a house somewhere in the middle of Forks. It was a two story house with chipped white painted walls and a red roof. The curtains on the windows were yellow and one of the rooms, the one that smelled the best to vampires, was painted light blue.

The leader started scaling the walls up to that one particular room while the other 2 vampires stayed on the front lawn, listening and keeping their eyes open for possible threats to their exposure of what they really were. When the leader, James, got into the light blue room, he instantly picked up on a different scent; one that belonged to their kind. He realised that no one was home and decided to track down the human girl that they were supposedly after. Knowing there was a vampire in her room meant that it would be a challenge if he wanted the girl; that is if she hasn't been disposed of already. You see, James is a tracker who is up to any challenge. The harder the better is what he always thinks.

He crawls out back through the shattered window and when he lands onto the ground gracefully after he jumps, he motions to Victoria and Laurent, the other two vampires, to follow him. He takes off with the other 2 vampires on his tail, following the trail of the human and the anonymous vampire's scents. They end up in the forest and he slows to a slight jog and then slows to a human paced walk. The other two followed his lead and slowed as well. They walked up to the edge of a clearing, knowing what was in store for them. As soon as they emerged from the sidelines, all the men on the play field stood angled between the trio and their women in hopes of protection.

James started to approach the coven, his eyes scanning everybody. He notices the difference in their eye colour, topaz. Suddenly, a light breeze blows past, carrying all their scents towards James. He whipped his head towards the direction of the tasty human, Bella. A thunderclap booms throughout the clearing and lightning was heard. James smiled deviously, exposing his white sharp teeth to all who could see.

* * *

**James's POV**

"You brought a snack."

* * *

**AN // Well, there's the second chapter for all you James x Victoria fans. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll continue updating if you convince me that this is all worthwhile ;) Review your sweet tasty hearts out :F And I'll promise not you bite you ;) Much love, Dada's Little Rebel!**


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE // I just wanted to wish you all a very happy new years :D May we all be prosperous and healthy all year long! Now, go out, how some fun and get drunk ;) hugs and kisses for all 33**


End file.
